crystalguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Matsumoto
| image = | name = Shunsui Kyōraku | kanji = 京楽 春水 | romanji = Kyōraku Shunsui | race = Shinigami | birthday = July 11''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | gender = Male | height = 192 cm (6'3") | weight = 87 kg (192 lbs.) | eyes = Grey | hair = Brown | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kyōraku Family | occupation = Captain of the 8th Division | team = 8th Division | partner = Nanao Ise Jūshirō Ukitake | previous partner = Lisa Yadōmaru | base of operations = 8th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | education = Shinō Academy | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Katen Kyōkotsu | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Akio Ohtsuka | english voice = Steve Kramer | spanish voice = Ramón Rocabayera (Spain) Jorge Ornelas (Latin America) }} | image = | name = Shunsui Kyōraku | kanji = 京楽 春水 | romanji = Kyōraku Shunsui | race = Shinigami | birthday = July 11''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | gender = Male | height = 192 cm (6'3") | weight = 87 kg (192 lbs.) | eyes = Grey | hair = Brown | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kyōraku Family | occupation = Captain of the 8th Division | team = 8th Division | partner = Nanao Ise Jūshirō Ukitake | previous partner = Lisa Yadōmaru | base of operations = 8th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | education = Shinō Academy | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Katen Kyōkotsu | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Akio Ohtsuka | english voice = Steve Kramer | spanish voice = Ramón Rocabayera (Spain) Jorge Ornelas (Latin America) }} 'the burning flower in the plains' Cardinal Brady Haruko Matsumoto is the main character in the anime and manga Crystal Guardians. He is the older brother to Jayden Matsumoto and Alexis Matsumoto. He is the first human to awaken and become a crystal guardian. He become a crystal guardian with the help of Aoi Shujin. His element is lightning Appearance Haruko Matsumoto has the appearance of the teenager. He has light blue eyes with black hair (though during the flashbacks of his childhood, Haruko is shown to have shorter hair). His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that fall to the side of his face and cover his eyes. He wears a t-shirt with a red jacket and black or blue jeans. He wear is crystal outside of his t-shirt, but when in school he wears inside of his t-shirt. Haruko wear very expensive clothes, he tends to get angry when his clotehes get ruined or damage. His most worn color is red. Personality Kyōraku is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile on his lips. In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, whom he calls "my Nanao-chan" (Lil' Nanao in the English Dub). Nanao will often respond by hitting him with whatever she has on hand. He would have also done this when Lisa Yadōmaru was his lieutenant, which shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Kyōraku tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other characters. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. Kyōraku is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Kyōraku also seems to like making an impression on opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 105-106 He also dislikes taking the life of innocent people, as he left Chad alive when Nanao offered to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 11 Captain Kyōraku also wrote a romance novel titled "Rose-colored Path", which ran in Seireitei Communication, but was very unpopular. His photo collection, on the other hand, titled "Using Arms as My Pillow", became widely popular, and was quickly sold out, partially because it came out in lesser number of copies than similar collections by the other captains.Bleach Official Bootleg Kyōraku also doesn't seem to care that his autobiography, "My Kittens Are So Shy," is the absolute worst-selling book.Bleach Official Bootleg Though Kyōraku tries to talk his way out of a fight, he does insist on fighting when the situation is grave, as seen in his battle with the First Espada, Coyote Starrk. When Starrk asked that they only pretend to fight, he replied that he couldn't do that "this time", as much as he prefers to do things the same way.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 14 He is also one of the most proficient combatants in Soul Society, and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle, much like his best friend Jūshirō. He refuses to fight with children or even in the presence of a child. Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 13 He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 329, page 12-14 and prefers to fight one on one.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 3Even when fighting powerful opponents,like Starrk or Aizen, he never (or at least rarely) loses his cool, going as far as to make small talk and joke around with his opponents. Despite being one of the the strongest and oldest captains, Kyōraku retains a level of humbleness and isn't overly arrogant about his strength, although when fighting Starrk, he does comment on how the fight "wouldn't be too easy" even after finding out that Starrk is the 1st Espada, but he does recognize that Hitsugaya has the potential to become stronger than him given enough time.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 10 Kyōraku has shown a great distaste for fighting, telling Love Aikawa that it doesn't matter whether you owe someone or they owe you, as soon as you start fighting, you are in the wrong either way.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 14 History Haruko Matsumoto was born Alix gabriel Aviles Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy (Shinigami Academy). While there he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake, who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first Shinigami to become a captain through the Shinigami academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 He and Ukitake are the oldest captains amongst the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 110 years ago, he is shown to have a unique relationship with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, though in contrast to his relationship with his current Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Lisa is more outgoing and perverted in a way much like his own personality. But he finds that his position requires him to be the "adult" in the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 12 He is also the one to first mention casually to an inquisitive Lt. Sōsuke Aizen that the previous 12th Division Captain was promoted to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 14-15 He is shortly present at the promotion ceremony waiting in line with the other captain's as the newly appointed 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 9 years later Shunsui is present at an emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he decides to create a investigative team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members. When he gives out orders, Yamamoto orders him to guard the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 When Yamamoto decides to send both Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Kidō Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda of the Kidō Corps. Shunsui instead advices him to send only Hachi and replace Tessai with his own Lieutenant, Lisa. He tries to cheer up a shaken Kisuke Urahara, telling him not to worry about his Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, who was sent to help the 9th Division, because she is strong, though not as strong as Lisa.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 10-14 During a night-walk he meets up some squad members, and also notices Lt. Sōsuke Aizen taking a night walk. Later in his barracks he is addressed by a very young Nanao Ise, who has come to see his Lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui then remembers that Nanao always comes to him around the first of every month to have Lisa read to her. Nanao confirms this, only to be told that Lisa is away on a mission, but should be back soon.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 1-6 Plot Crystal Guardian training arc